Best Mistake
by vanessamxrano
Summary: Ross is in love with Vanessa; or so he thinks. Laura is in love with Ross but is fully aware of how he feels about her sister. Worried about her sister, Vanessa desperately tries to make Ross fall out of love with her with the help of his older brother; Riker. But like with every story, feelings arise, and problems occur. Rinessa/Raura.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all? Did you guys watch the latest Austin & Ally episode? It was so cute! I won't write what happened for anyone who hasn't watched yet. Anyway, this is my new story. I'm putting up this chapter so you guys can see what the plot is and if you like it, I'll carry on writing it. But if not, I'll delete it. But yeah, let me know what you guys think.**_

~Laura's POV~

"Hey Laura." Ross called, jogging up to me. "You heading home?"

I nodded, "I'm just waiting for Vanessa to pick me up."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes when I noticed he'd zoned out when I said Vanessa. He'd had the biggest crush on my sister ever since he met her.

Vanessa pulled up moments later. She waved to Ross who waved back with a smile; a lovesick smile at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and he grabbed my wrist. "What?"

"Do you guys want to come over tonight? It's movie night." He asked. Despite this probably being a way to serenade Vanessa, I found myself a little excited. I climbed in Vanessa's car, and she drove off.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes." I snapped. I didn't mean to snap at her, I mean it wasn't her fault Ross had a crush on her. She always tried to let him down gently. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Is this about Ross again?" She asked, and I nodded looking down. "I'm sorry, Laur. If there was a way to get him to stop liking me; I'd do it."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, Ross wants to know if we want to go over to his for a movie night." I said, looking out of the window.

She smiled, "Sure."

~No one's POV~

Vanessa and Laura arrived at the Lynch's around six. Riker opened the door with a smile, "Hey guys. Ross said you were coming over."

Laura gave him a half-hearted smile and walked in. Riker looked at Vanessa confused.

"She's upset about Ross." Vanessa sighed, walking in too.

"What did he do?" Riker asked, shutting the door.

Vanessa shrugged, "Nothing really, but you know she likes him..."

"But he likes you."

"God, I wish there was a way to get him to stop liking me." She groaned. "I love him, but in a totally platonic way. He's like my little brother, and I'm like three years older than him."

Riker's eyes lit up, "Maybe there is."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him curiously.

"What if we dated?"

She cocked her eyebrow, "Come again?"

"I mean what if we fake-dated? Maybe then he'll realise what's in front of him; which is Laura." He looked at her, and she didn't reply. He clearly took her silence as a no. "Forget it, it was a bad idea."

"No, no. That could actually work." Vanessa smiled. "You are a genius!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck; he blushed.

"So, we'll keep quiet for a while then we'll tell everyone we're dating? How long is this going to be for exactly?" Riker asked.

Vanessa shrugged, "As long as it takes for Ross to realise he's in love with Laura."

Riker nodded and smiled; finding himself happy that he'd be 'dating' the girl stood in front of him. "We should get in there before they think something's up."

Vanessa raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. Right." Riker blushed, and Vanessa laughed.

She shook her head still laughing, "Come on."

~Vanessa's POV~

We entered the living room where everyone else was; waiting for us to join so that they could watch a movie.

"Finally!" Ellington exclaimed. "What took you guys so long?"

Riker sat down on the end of the couch, leaving me to sit in between him and Ross as Laura was at the other side of Ross.

"Anyone home?" Ellington asked, waving his hands in both our faces.

We both snapped out of it and Riker spoke, "We were just... talking."

"You don't sound too sure." Rydel commented, and Riker rolled his eyes.

"Let's just watch the movie." Ross said, switching the TV on.

Around halfway through the movie, I found my eyes drooping shut. I felt someone's arm go around my waist; Riker's and rested my head on his shoulder before letting sleep overcome me.

~~~  
"Vanessa." Laura whispered. "Vanessa! Psst. Nessa!" I felt her shake me slightly.

My eyes flickered open, "Hmm, what?"

"It's almost eleven. We should get home." Laura told me.

I stood up, yawning.

"Are you sure you should be driving home so tired?" Rydel asked, concerned. "Maybe you should stay here the night. Mom and dad are on a trip for the week but I'm sure they wouldn't mind anyway. They love you girls."

Laura looked at me so I nodded; a little too tired to put up a fight, "You're probably right."

"What's happening?" Riker asked, waking up.

"Laura and Vanessa are staying over. I think Vanessa's too tired to drive." Rydel smiled.

That made Riker smile. "Ross and I are the only ones who have double beds."

"That's okay, we'll take the couch or floor..." Laura replied.

"You two are the guests." Riker replied. "You can share with Ross, and Vanessa can share with me."

Riker grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs before Laura could protest.

"That was pretty smart." I grinned, high fiving him.

"You're okay with stopping with me, right?" Riker asked.

I sighed, "I guess I have no choice." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm kidding. It's not the first time we've shared a bed, Riker. I'm a grown woman; I think I can handle it."

He laughed and walked over to his drawers, pulling out a t-shirt and sweats for me. He threw them directly at me and they hit me in the face. "Sorry." He stifled a laugh. "That's for being sarcastic."

"Very funny." I replied before walking into the bathroom.

Moments later, I walked out; now wearing Riker's clothes. I slid under the covers beside him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Night, Ness." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Night." I whispered back; blushing slightly.

~No one's POV~  
"Knock, knock." Laura said, knocking on Ross' door.

"Come in!" He shouted, and she entered. "Oh hey. I thought you left."

"Yeah, hi Ross. How are you?" She rolled her eyes. "Rydel wouldn't let Vanessa drive because she was too tired so we're staying the night."

Ross faked mock hurt, "Oh I see how it is. You've come for a comfortable bed, not to see your best friend."

"Mhmm. Your bed is pretty comfortable." She said, laughing slightly. "Vanessa's staying with Riker. You don't mind me staying in here, do you?"

"Of course not." Ross replied. "But, um, do you think Vanessa and Riker have some kind of 'thing' going on?"

Laura shook her head, "She'd have told me. She always does; the girl can't keep a secret to save her life."

"Oh. Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Ross asked, and Laura nodded. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and sweats before passing them to her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

~Vanessa's POV~

I woke up around ten the next morning, "Ugh!" I exclaimed, noticing the bright red numbers staring at me. I was supposed to be at work four hours ago. I jumped out of bed, and woke up Riker in the process.

"Wh-"

"Sorry to wake you." I apologised. "I'm late for work. I was supposed to be there at six." I checked her phone.

_25 missed calls  
33 text messages._

"Oops." Riker said.

"Lizzy's going to kill me." I groaned, grabbing her keys and phone. "Tell Laura I'll call her later." I ran out of the door; forgetting my attire.

~No one's POV~

"Vanessa... Oh what's the use, she's already gone." Riker said to himself. He got up out of bed and got ready for the day before going downstairs. Everyone else was already up; including Laura. "Vanessa said she'll call you later."

Laura nodded, "Was she late for work?"

"Oh yeah. By like four hours." Riker replied.

"Typical Vanessa," Laura laughed.

~Vanessa's POV~

"I'm here, I'm here." I yelled, running onto the set. "I am so sorry!"

Relief washed across my co-stars eyes, "Where've you been? We were worried sick." Katie asked.

"I went with Laura last night to the Lynch's and we ended up stopping over." I explained.

"That would explain the clothing choice." Lucas smirked.

I looked at him confused for a minute before I realised I was still wearing Riker's clothes. "Oh shut up. I wasn't sleeping in jeans, and I just ran out this morning to get here." I blushed slightly.

"Oh, so why are you blushing?" He teased.

I hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"Vanessa! It's good to see you're finally here." Lizzy commented walking into the room.

"I am so sorry! I slept in and..."

Lizzy cut her off, "It's fine. Just don't do it again or we'll be finding another Bay." I nodded quickly, sighing in relief. "You're on set in an hour."

I nodded again before heading off to the hair and make-up trailer. This is going to be a long day.

~~~  
Once I finally finished work I headed back to the Lynch's to pick up Laura. When I arrived, Laura wasn't the one who came out; but Riker did.

He sat in the passenger seat but kept the door open, "Hey."

"Hey. Your clothes are on the back seat." I told him. I was now wearing some of Bay's clothes. "You could've warned me."

"I tried. You already left and didn't hear me shout you." He laughed. "Anyway, I just came out to pretend I'm asking you out on a date."

"Who got suspicious?" I asked.

"Rocky. He didn't believe me so I told him that I'd ask you out as soon as you got here. So, if he asks I did it." Riker explained. "I mean, I obviously couldn't tell him the truth."

I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." I spotted Laura walking down the drive and Ross stood at the door watching them. "Here's Laura."

Riker looked too, "I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you soon?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek before getting out.

Laura got in moments later and most of the car ride home was silent. Laura broke it, "So, you'd tell me if something was going on right?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied a little confused. "... Going on with what?"

"With you." Laura answered. "And Riker."

I laughed a little, "Me and Riker? What?"

"I know, I know. But Ross asked me if something was going on between you two last night, and I told him there wasn't because you'd tell me. You'd tell me?"

I glanced at her, "Laura. You know me better than anyone, and you know I can't keep secrets. Of course I'd tell you."

"Good." Laura breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you like him?"

"What? No." I scoffed, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel knowing that she knows I only do that when I'm nervous.

Laura gasped. "You do!"

"I said no!" I replied incredulous.

"Yes but you only tap your fingers when you're nervous or when you're lying." Laura replied.

I looked at her shocked; though I'd done it on purpose.

"Eyes on the road!" Laura scolded. "And you said I know you better than anyone."

"Don't use my own words against me." I laughed.

"Stop changing the subject. Do you like Riker?"

I bit my lip, "...Maybe."

Laura gasped again. "... And does he like you?"

"Well, I guess. He asked me to go on a date with him just before you came out..." I trailed off.

"What about Ross?"

"What about him?"

"He likes you..."

I sighed. "You make it sound as though you want me to date Ross."

"No!" She said quickly and I gave her a look. "I mean, you're too old for him." I coughed; a little offended. "Not like that. Why are you doing this to me? You always say how you're told old for him and that you don't like him like that!"

I laughed. "But its fun watching you under-pressure." I pulled into our driveway.

"I hate you." She mumbled, getting out of the car.

"Love ya too sis," I laughed getting out of the car.

As soon as we got inside we eat dinner; both of us starving. After dinner, I headed upstairs to take a shower. I got out as I heard my phone ring. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before going into my bedroom and answering, "Hello?"  
"Hello, is this a Miss Vanessa Marano?" An Australian accent spoke on the opposite side of the phone.

"Uh, yeah." I answered, a little confused. "Who is this?"

They gasped. "I'm hurt, Vanessa. I go back home for a few months and you suddenly forget your best friend. Pfft."

"Maia?!" I grinned.

"That's right."

"When did you get back?" I asked. "Why didn't you call earlier?"

"I got back yesterday. I've been unpacking and getting settled. We need a catch-up. Are you free tomorrow?" She questioned.

I nodded, "Absolutely. I mean, I have to be on set from 5am till 8am, but I'm free after that. So, I'll call you."

"Okay, talk to you then. Bye."

I said my goodbyes and hung up. I put my phone on the side and got changed into my pyjamas. I then got started on my hair but my phone interrupted me once again, signalling a text.

I opened it up, seeing it was from Riker. _Hey. So, any reason why I keep getting death glares from my brother?_

Depends. Which brother? I replied.__

Ross. Of course.

Oops. Laura must have told him that Riker and I are going on a date. _Hmm. It might be the fact that I told Laura we're going on a date but other than that I have no idea._

NESSA! I could almost hear him say it.__

What?! She literally pulled it out of me. Apparently Ross asked her if something was going on between us.

I was going to tell him. You know, so he doesn't kill me. I laughed way harder than I should have. I couldn't help it; it was pretty funny.__

You can't see me but I'm laughing right now. Ross would never kill you. He might just beat you up a little ;)

Oh very funny. He replied and I laughed again, before putting my phone back down.

Oh, how interesting these next few weeks are going to be.

_**A/N: I'm really excited for this story, so I hope you guys like it!  
**_


End file.
